World After Death/Issue 8
Robert, Vince and Rachel stared at the wall of cars that blocked their path. "God damn it!" Robert yelled he slammed on the wheel blasting the horn loudly "Calm down, Robert," said Vince. Robert stepped out of the truck and kicked the tire in rage. "God fucking damn it! Shit always goes wrong!" "Whoa, whoa cool it, Rob we'll figure this out," said Alex. Robert rubbed his head, "Yeah, right sorry." "Okay, maybe we could go on foot see if there's another way around?" Trevor asked. Robert took a deep breath. "Ugh, yeah Vince, Alex you're with me lets hurry we're burning day light. Everyone else stay here, okay?" "Will do," said Trevor. Vince and Alex walked though the wave of cars. "What exactly are we looking for?" Alex asked. "I don't know, Alex some kind of opening of houses or something, okay?" Robert said, annoyed. "Alright, chill dude sorry," Alex responded. The trio continued until they arrived at the end of the line of cars, there was nothing in sight, no openings, no nothing. Robert clenched his fist, his face turned red he kicked a box on the ground "MOTHER FUCKER!" he yelled loudly. "Whoa, Robert calm down, Brad wouldn't want you acting like this," said Alex. Robert turned around to him with an angry scowl. "Boy, you are treading on some thin ice here. Don't mention him again." Robert said sternly "Well stop being a fucking asshole!" Alex responded. Without warning Robert threw a punch connecting with Alex's jaw knocking him to the ground. "I just lost my son you piece of shit don't you swear at me, fucker!" Robert yelled. Vince stepped in front of Robert. "That's enough" he said sternly. Robert sat on the hood of a car and breathed, calming himself. Alex stood up his lip swollen. "Ah you busted my lip you dick." Vince gave him an angry look. "Alex, shut up." "Right, sorry," Alex responded. "Okay now lets chill out think for a minute then head back we have to find somewhere to set up tonight," said Vince. "Oh I almost forgot, here Vince I found this in one of the cars," Alex held a folded hand made map. ---- The rest of the group set up along the road Trevor and Mike stood watch in the hot barring sun. "God damn that fucking sun. How in the hell do you stand out here in a jacket?" Mike asked as he shielded the sun with his hand. "I don't know jacket's are just kinda my thing I can't really explain it I just always wear them. Guess I'm just use to the heat," Trevor responded. "Damn I should have stayed in Michigan," Mike grumbled. Shelby approched the pair. "Hey, Mike mind if I borrow Trevor for a second?" "Be my guest I need some shade. Steven you're on watch!" Mike called. "Alright I'll get my rifle." Steven responded. Shelby led Trevor behind the mini van. "What's up, Shelby?" "Listen I just wanted to thank you for everything I feel like I haven't gotten the chance to do that yet." "You have nothing to thank me for," Trevor responded he tried to walk away but she grabbed his hand. "I do, you saved me at the restaurant that was all you, Trevor not Alex not Robert. It was you and I'll never forget that." "Look, just I failed a lot of people before you and the camp, my classmates at the university I promised I would come back and when I did they were... all gone. I failed them." Shelby kissed Trevor softly on the lips. "You didn't fail me." Just then Vince, Robert and Alex returned. "Find anything?" Mike asked. "Not really but we did find a map leads to a neighborhood not to far from here has a National Guard set up apparently we could probably stay there for a day or two," said Vince. "Sounds good. When are we heading out?" "Now. No sense in staying here anymore. Everyone pack up we're moving out!" Robert said. It was dusk when the group arrived at the neighborhood a big sigh read "National Guard Post All Refuges Welcome." it was a gated community the front gate had been busted open a flipped Humvee laid inside. "Fucking hell..." said Alex to himself. "We'll look anyway if the houses are still secure then we can stay here for a bit," said Robert. "You sure, Robert? This place looks wreaked. "Yes, Vince I am even if we can't stay here we need more weapons and food and pretty much more of everything this could be a good stock," Robert responded. "The man raises a fair point, Vinney," said Luis. "That he does, alright lets do it." ---- "Ok listen up everyone we'll slit into teams all of us we'll cover more ground and we'll meet up in the middle of the community by night fall and decide which house to stay in. Everyone got that?" Everyone nodded and split into pairs. "So me and you?" Luis asked Vince. "Nah, you go with Lindsey I'm taking Rachel." Vince responded. "What, seriously?" "Well she's gotta learn this stuff sooner or later besides everyone is going she's not staying here alone." "Fair enough, good luck, pal," Luis patted Vince's shoulder and went with Lindsey into the community. "Ready to go, Rachel?" "You're letting me go?" "Yes, yes I am you can't stay here alone I still don't know if you're ready but I don't have much choice." "Whoa! I am ready, dad I'll show you I promise I won't mess up." "I know you will but you have to listen to me and do exactly what I say and never leave my side, okay?" "I will, dad I promise." Vince handed her a small revolver. "I know you will, honey." Vince and Rachel went inside aside from the busted gate and one burned down home the place looks relatively untouched by whatever chaos happened here. "So what are we supposed to do, dad?" "We have to search houses like this one, come on." Vince and Rachel approched the first house it's door slightly cracked, Vince put his hand on the knob. "Remember, only shoot if you have to, okay?" "Got it," she responded. Vince pushed the door open and peaked his head in. "Looks clear let's check it out. " "Can check out the kitchen, dad? It's just right there." Vince pondered for a moment. "Okay, but please be careful and if anything happens you call me I'll be right here." "I will dad," Rachel walked into the kitchen her revolver in hand. Trevor and Alex walked down the long street looking for an un-seached house. "So you and Shelby, huh?" Alex asked a hint of sadness in his voice. "Oh uh yeah I guess I'm sorry, man I know you like her too. I hope this doesn't affect anything between us." "Trevor, save it you're my best friend I would never hate you for getting a girl I wanted she wants to be with you, great I'll find someone else. I'm happy for you, man." Trevor smiled, "Wow that means a lot, Alex thank you." "Of course. Besides I suppose I had something like this coming. Remember Samantha Young, tenth grade?" He said with a sly smile. Trevor laughed. "Hey, we were close on her, you got her with that damn limo." Both laughed for the first time in what felt like forever. Back at the home Vince shifted though a dresser. "Everything okay?" he asked. "Yes, dad just looking though the cabinets." "Alright." Vince picked up a framed photo of a family, a father in a suit a beautiful wife two twin boys and a big Great Dane they looked like the perfect family. Something about the picture hurt Vince inside he wondered where was the family now? He looked outside the window in the yard two graves looked small about the size about of a young child. "God..." Vince said to himself. "Dad..." Rachel's voice said behind him in a scared tone. Vince turned around to see Rachel with a tall man he was in a brown shit Army cargo's caked with blood the man himself almost resembled a biter his face sunken his hair and beard un-kept, looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. He held Rachel's revolver to her head. "Who...who are you?" The man asked. Vince almost felt sick he couldn't even speak his eyes filled with tears scared for his daughter's life. "I'm sorry, dad," Rachel said as her eyes swelled with tears. To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Rachel Garcia *Luis *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Trevor *Shelby *Michael Hood *Alex *Steven *Kyle (First Appearance) Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Kyle. Previous Issue: Issue 7 Next Issue: Issue 9 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost